


Shoji's dirty little secret

by R_4_L



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: The entire 1A class has just finished their room competition and Shoji has just dodged a major bullet because Mineta was right.  He had been hiding something and now that he was getting ready for bed he was able to indulge in his own dirty fantasies.  Such dirty fantasies and all over a fictional character that he styled himself over.Check out @TemperatureZine





	Shoji's dirty little secret

**Author's Note:**

> Saw some fan art about this and did a little a brain storming with a friend and therefore had to write a story. Not as smutty as it could be, but man can you just imagine......

With the contest for the best room over, Shoji went back to his dorm. Leaning against his closed door he sighed and closed his eyes. It had been a stupid contest, but it had given him insight into his classmates. He surveyed his room. Behind him was the small closet that held his uniforms and the door to the bathroom with his toiletries. On the left there was the small table and floor cushion where he planned to do all of his homework. On the right was his folded up futon. He'd had a moment of panic when Mineta had started rooting through the futon, muttering about guys like him having a super pervy side. He really hadn't liked having a lot of things around. As Todoroki had said he was a minimalist, but he did have a secret he wanted to keep, well secret.

Shoji sighed and went to get ready for bed. He tossed his uniform in the laundry and pulled off his mask. He setting out his futon, Shoji took his time stretching before pulling out the one thing he was glad that Mineta hadn't found. His one dirty little secret. Folded neatly inside his pillow case was an extra long body pillow case. It was of his favorite character from his favorite tv show. The one he modeled himself after, the one he wished was real so he could maybe have a relationship with. Oh who the hell was he kidding, he just wanted to get fucked and fucked hard by his obsession.

He stroked the pillow case. The money he had spend on getting it commissioned had been worth it. The artist had done a fantastic job making the pillow case large enough that he could fit inside, and the art work. God damn it, he couldn't get enough of the artwork. He let every appendage trace the outline on the fabric. The artist he had commission had used the original art as reference and detail was phenomenal, the cut abs, the tilt of his head. He was glad that he had requested a nude with mask partially pulled down, because that was the sexiest thing and his biggest fantasy. That the mask would be the last thing to be removed. The silk pillow case under his futon blanket, Shoji climbed inside naked. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Mmmmm. Fuck," Shoji used his quirk to create fingers on the ends of his extras arms, that way he could use one arm to play with his nipples and cock and the other to stretch himself. God how he wished the picture was real. One finger quickly became three as his mind went over every fantasy he had for the animated character. The idea of pulling down his mask, of ruffling his silver hair, of pushing his face lower to try and fuck the delectable mouth he knew was hidden underneath that mask. Shoji used his other hand to create a second cock, reaching behind he started fuck himself with one hand while jacking off with the other. It felt so fucking good, he couldn't help moaning and calling out the name of his secret crush. "Fuck me, Kakshi, fuck me hard


End file.
